


A Fish Out of Water

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gay, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, merharu, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds a merman and takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish Out of Water

Makoto Tachibana had a problem. There was a merman in his bathtub, or should he say a lack there of. That little devil Nagisa...if it hadn't been for him and his stupid suggestion of a late night skinny dip (really the child had boundary issues and Makoto had assertive issues but that was beside the point) then they wouldn't have found the creature beached on the sand gasping for breath. And of course Makoto had to be the one to take it home because if he couldn't say no to a cat then how could he say no to a supposed mythical creature?

And here the creature is now. With no tail. Shit....

Instead the creature is splashing around the tub playing with the new legs he is sporting. He lifts them up and twists the ankles around and pinches each individual toe. And he has grown other parts too. More intimate parts that his hands are starting to make a beeline for which Makoto quickly stops by throwing a towel over his shoulders.

“Lets get you out of the tub.” He helps him stand but feeble legs quickly topple and Makoto's head hits the soap rack with a bang. 

Cool fingers thread through his hair as Makoto blinks the stars from his eyes. He'd never gotten a chance to look before but the merman's (or ex merman) eyes are incredibly blue. They dance in the light and he can see his reflection staring back at him. He was actually quite handsome what with his black locks and toned chest...He didn't look like a creature from the sea at all. 

A sniffing sound accompanies the ten digits and he looks up to see the merman inhaling him. Makoto goes stiff and tries to pull away but he latches on tighter pulling him closer. 

“I suppose I'd smell different than what you're used to, huh?”

The merman coos in response. A deep growling sound from his throat that brings heat to his cheeks. 

The merman's nose is on his face now and oh god, his body pressed against newly formed genitalia. He jumps up and grabs ahold of the creature. 

“Let's try this again!” 

This time he is able to lead him to his bedroom where he quickly flings open his dresser. 

“I hope my clothes fit.” He mutters. 

The creature hops on the bed and stares at everything in fascination. Makoto pulls out one of his favorite shirts, an orange and yellow striped one with a pocket on the front. He tries in vain to guide the man's arms through but he keeps tugging on Makoto's clothes, either trying to figure out how they work or get them off. Did mermaids get horny?

Finally he manages to dress him and guide him down to the kitchen when Nagisa calls. 

“Mako-chan! We should bring him to school!” This is the first piece of pseudo-logic out of the boy's mouth when he hears that their merman had grown legs. 

“Nagisa, he doesn't even know how clothes work. I shouldn't even leave him at home today.”

As if to prove him right, the creature promptly gravitates towards the stove and lights one of the burners. Makoto quickly shoes him away but he makes a grab for his apron and throws it on upside down. 

“You have to come to school! Everyone will be suspicious if you don't.”

He sighs. The little imp was right. If he didn't go, someone was bound to come over and give him the work he had missed for today. 

“Mako-chan, should come up with a name!”

“You name pets, not...” What was this? Could you name a mythical creature? What if he had a name? Well he probably couldn't communicate if he did anyway. He thinks for a moment. 

“Ive always liked the name Haru.”

Nagisa snickers into the phone. “You're giving him a girls name. Ah! It fits with the rest. Clever!”

Makoto hangs up after that because Haru (as he will now go by) is pulling out fish from the freezer. 

“Stop!” He shouts but not before several packs of mackerel fall out. Haru picks one up and hands it to him. Those cerulean eyes dance with anticipation. 

“You want fish? Isn't that cannibalism?”

Haru just gives that deep cooing sound and Makoto relents and starts pan searing the mackerel. 

Haru is completely absorbed in his actions. His eyes are as wide as saucers as Makoto flips the fish and flavors it with sauce. Several times he reaches out to touch the flames but Makoto is quick to slap his hand away. When the fish is good and cooked, he breaks a peace off and holds it out to Haru. 

Instead of taking it, Haru opens his mouth. A little 'ah' slips out. Makoto places the piece of fish on his tongue and Haru swallows it down eagerly. 

“You like?”

In reply, Haru takes the chopsticks and suck on them. When Makoto tries to take them away, they are replaced by Makoto's fingers. His tongue is slippery against his digits and he's not even making an effort to quiet the sucking sounds. Haru releases his fingers with a pop and opens his mouth for more. 

“I'm going to give you a plate this time, Haru. You should learn to eat like a human.” 

As if he understands, Haru goes to the table and sits down. Makoto tries to show him how to handle the sticks but he keeps dropping them so he eventually relents and lets him eat with his hands. 

“I have to go to school now. Try to behave until I get back.” 

Haru is absorbed in the mackerel and doesn't look up as he closes the door behind him. 

*****

Stupid Nagisa. Truly the guy was either an idiot or extremely evil. He was the reason now that they were traipsing through the department store. With a merman. Who was attracting lots of attention. 

Makoto had been a nervous wreck all day at school. And his fears had come to pass when he came home and found his house in total chaos. Magazines were ripped to shreds, the stove was on and had almost set the house on fire, the bathtub was running over. And where does he find Haru? Rummaging through his bedroom, getting into every intimate nook and cranny exposing it. When he had pulled out a pack of condoms and started using them as balloons he'd almost died. 

He had tried to yell but the creature had gotten frightened and shrunk away and Makoto started feeling guilty like he always did so he started hugging him instead. And that's when Haru had ran his hands up under his shirt and he'd jumped back from a mixture of shock and arousal. 

“Maybe if we take him outside he can observe other people. Then he'll behave more normal.”

Really Makoto should stop listening to Nagisa because that was working out just peachy. 

Haru lost it when he saw the fish tank. He had to admit, he had been much to blame as Nagisa when they took him into the aquarium. (Haru had been obsessed with the dolphins). But thinking that Haru was homesick was just to much for the gentle giant to handle and he'd relented. 

Haru's eyes settled on a massive empty tank in the middle of the aisle. It was freshly clean and smelled of chlorine. Before Makoto or Nagisa could even get a grip on him, Haru had stripped off all his clothes and dived head first into the tank. 

Water went everywhere. Ladies started screaming. Little kids were either crying or laughing. And Nagisa even asked if he could join. The manager had ran over to them and escorted them out. They weren't welcome back.

Haru sat on a mall bench looking confused and a bit sad.

“You can't dive into fish tanks Haru-chan.” Makoto tried to explain. He didn't know if the creature could understand but he gave him a questioning glance so he continued. 

“Shop owners don't like it when you do that. It's bad business.” 

And tells everyone you're crazy. But Makoto didn't say that. Haru was generally less perky after that and settled for holding Makoto's hand for the rest of the trip. 

Nagisa found a romance boutique and thought it would be funny to go inside. Makoto didn't have much use for this stuff although the girls at school fervently tried. He had always brushed them off not knowing what gender he truly preferred. 

There were posters all inside that showed couples kissing, holding hands, and just being lovey dovey. Haru became enamored with them. 

“This is how couples act Haru-chan!” He made kissing pantomimes in the air which resembled penguin movements more than a couple. He threw his arms around a phantom person and pretended to dip them, kissing them passionately. 

“You try, Haru!”

Haru looks around. His eyes settle on Makoto and before he can even blink, has been swooped down and a gentle pair of lips settle on his. His face feels like its on fire. People gasp and turn around to stare, pointing and laughing. His emotions battle between embarrassment and longing. All he knows for sure is that Haru's lips feel right and that he certainly is a fast learner. 

When they come up for air, Nagisa is doubled over laughing. He was really going to kill that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Really it's all Nagisa's fault :) and this explains perfectly why Haru is obssessed with water! 
> 
> This fic is also posted in two parts on my Makoharu Drabbles


End file.
